Sweet Valentine's day, Draco Malfoy
by LyraDarcyFoy
Summary: Porque hay amores que matan y algunos otros por los cuales serías capaz de matar. Con la actuación estelar de Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger y Bellatrix Lestrange. —Este fic participa en el Reto "Poliamoroso" del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago".


**DISCLAIMER:** El mundo de Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. —Este fic participa en el Reto "Poliamoroso" del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago".

Una mezcolanza entre Draco, Hermione y Bellatrix.

* * *

 **SWEET VALENTINE** **'S DAY** **, DRACO MALFOY**

Las sabanas de seda verde botella formaban pliegues irregulares sobre la cama que hacía tan solo unas horas se encontraba vacía y desprovista de arrugas, dejando entrever que sobre ella había tenido lugar un salvaje e intenso encuentro pasional entre dos personas.

El cuerpo desnudo de una delgada mujer reposaba entre los almohadones y su cabello esparcido como una cortina oscura, cubría totalmente el rostro de facciones afiladas y mortíferas que se había visto desfigurado por los gemidos de placer que minutos antes resonaban por toda la habitación, mientras de espaldas a esta, un joven de tez pálida, dejaba que su mirada se perdiera en la lejanía de las montañas que desde la ventana, podían divisarse.

Él la había deseado desde siempre y había soñado con el momento en que pudiera ser suya de todas las maneras posibles pues era precisamente ella, una de las mujeres a quien más había admirado en el mundo.

Pero era difícil no hacerlo puesto que, a pesar de su figura menuda como la de una muñeca de porcelana y aquellos ojos que de vez en cuando se veían perdidos en la penumbra, ella representaba todo el poder y la magia ancestral que cualquier chico que recién empieza a conocer el mundo, puede desear.

Ella era venerable en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Era fuerte, temeraria, hermosa de una manera difícil de explicar, pero sobre todo, era una presencia digna de respeto y miedo, aun cuando para muchos no fuera más que una loca que había ganado el favor de su señor a punta de crueldad.

Draco sabía que todo aquello estaba mal, principalmente porque la mujer a la que algún día creyó amar y a la que había deseado con descaro, era nada más y nada menos que sangre de su sangre, y aun cuando Bellatrix Lestrange no tuviera escrúpulos, con el tiempo entendió que no eran en lo más mínimo parecidos y que revolcarse con ella era casi como hacerlo con su madre, haciendo que por primera vez en su vida sintiera remordimiento e incluso asco de sí mismo.

Entonces la pregunta era ¿Por qué aun después de descubrir aquellos sentimientos tan viles, _siguieron_ teniendo lugar aquellos encuentros furtivos?

La respuesta era sencilla y a la vez compleja pues a medida que Draco creció, entendió que la fascinación que sentía por su tía no era más que el producto de las reacciones de otros ante ella.

Era difícil no sucumbir ante el encanto de una mujer llena de vigor y con tantas virtudes mágicas que no tenía mayor impedimento para ser suya que el hecho de pertenecer a la misma estirpe, algo que sin embargo, no era del todo negativo, pues desde tiempos memorables, los miembros de las familias de linaje puro se emparejaron entre sí, con el fin de mantener un estatus de sangre limpia, lo que le hizo pensar que a su lado podía conseguir tener el mundo a sus pies, aun cuando ahora, ese mundo ya no tuviera el mismo sentido para él.

Y es que a medida que creció, también se dio cuenta de que conquistar el mundo adquirió un nuevo significado y se transformó en el equivalente a conseguir una sola cosa en la vida, que era a algo mucho más grande de lo que jamás pensó.

Conquistar el mundo dejó de significar obtener riquezas o ser conocido como un mago más poderoso que el mismo Dumbledore y se redujo a robar miradas y luego sonrisas que más tarde se transformaron en palabras amables y mucho después en suspiros emotivos, besos dulces y caricias apasionadas que le dieron un nuevo sentido a su existencia y a su cuerpo.

Conquistar el mundo llego a ser sinónimo de conquistar un corazón femenino y adueñarse de cada centímetro de aquella piel tersa y pura que lograba erizar hasta el último vello de su cuerpo, pero la que sentía no merecer por la suciedad que alguien más había dejado sobre la suya.

Pero es que todo había sido demasiado difícil de asimilar.

Draco jamás pensó que pudiera amar a aquella chica a la que siempre miró con total desprecio y quien en su concepto personal, no tenía nada de especial más que su cerebro y su capacidad para memorizar conocimientos y a la cual se encargó de hostigar de todas las maneras posibles durante muchos años.

En definitiva, Draco pensaba que el amor era extraño y confuso, además de difícil de reconocer, y sin embargo, supo que estaba perdido desde el momento en que la miró a los ojos por primera vez, pudiendo ver a través de ellos, la dulzura, la belleza y la tenacidad encerradas en un mismo cuerpo, que más tarde le enseñarían además, el verdadero valor del sacrificio.

Pero Hermione Granger no solo era una mujer dulce, hermosa y tenaz.

Era también inteligente, compasiva, valiente y alguien con una capacidad de amar y sacrificarse tan grande, que fue imposible para él, escapar del terremoto que sacudió su vida hasta los cimientos, obligándolo a construir de nuevo sobre aquel terreno baldío.

Ella era todo lo contrario de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Y él aún se preguntaba las razones que lo habían hecho pensar que alguna vez en la vida la había amado, pues donde ella era turbación, Hermione era tranquilidad, donde ella sembraba caos, Hermione reconstruía. Cuando Bellatrix lo tocaba, quemaba su cuerpo con el fuego de una obsesión que rayaba la locura y que se transformaba en temor. Hermione al tocarlo en cambio, despertaba en él un deseo puro de entregarse y amar sin reparos que crecía a cada instante.

Bellatrix era oscuridad y Hermione la luz del nuevo día.

Y por aquella misma razón, el protegerla se había convertido en la misión de su vida, principalmente porque de quien debía hacerlo era precisamente de aquella que minutos antes yaciera entre sus brazos y gritara de un placer que él no sentía pero que se veía obligado a fingir ante quien significaba la amenaza más grande para la mujer que sin tener idea, logró clavarse en lo más profundo de su oscuro y desolado corazón.

Una razón como aquella era más que suficiente para complacer a una temible mujer, cediendo a ser suyo cada vez que ella lo deseara.

—Draco querido —los ojos negros de Bellatrix se posaron en la espalda del rubio, mientras sus manos buscaron acariciar su esculpido abdomen —estuviste maravilloso como siempre.

—Lo sé —dijo él con frialdad y aun con la mirada fija en el horizonte, mientras evocaba en su recuerdo, los ojos avellana de Hermione.

* * *

Hermione y los chicos habían sido capturados por un grupo de carroñeros, a pesar de todos sus intentos por repeler los ataques y aun cuando habían sido más que precavidos, cubriendo cada rastro a su paso.

Estaban instalando la tienda en la que pasarían los próximos días, cuando fueron sorprendidos por aquellos desagradables personajes, quienes de primera mano se apoderaron de sus pertenencias, luego de atarlos y resolver llevarlos ante alguien que apoyaría sus planes, cualesquiera que estos fueran.

Uno de ellos de aspecto harapiento y mal olor, se había acercado a Hermione particularmente, para tomarla fuertemente de ambos brazos y así poder desarmarla de su varita, no sin antes haberle dado la fortuna de hacer un sencillo hechizo punzante en el rostro a Harry.

Decir que temblaba era poco y no precisamente porque tuviera miedo de lo que le pudiera pasar al haber sido atrapada por los servidores de Voldemort que si bien eran aterradores, parecían sin cerebro. La razón por la que pequeños espasmos sacudían su sistema era el saberse atrapada en una situación que tal vez podía significar que morirían, defraudando así a todos aquellos que habían creído en ellos, incluso a sus padres, quienes sin memoria, ahora estarían en algún recóndito lugar en Australia viviendo una vida prestada.

Era día de San Valentín.

Y los bombones y corazones que acostumbraban adornar los rincones del Gran Comedor en Hogwarts y las tiendas y lugares por doquier en el callejón Diagon, habían sido reemplazados por sombras y rostros cargados de odio y sedientos de sangre que a paso acelerado los conducían a los tres al lugar donde de seguro habrían de ser sacrificados, enfrentando su destino al fin.

El ambiente estaba cargado de malas energías y el viento que extrañamente había empezado a soplar con fiereza, traía consigo el aroma de la sangre derramada por inocentes, como era común en los tiempos oscuros que se vivían.

Podía decirse que ese era un extraño día de febrero. Ni un poco parecido a aquel que una vez pasara al lado de quien ahora robaba la mayoría de sus pensamientos, habiendo empezado por colarse en cada poro de su piel, de donde ni el dolor del pasado, ni la pesadumbre del presente podían extraerlo ya y al cual se había ligado permanentemente, obligándose aun sin voluntad a volver a él una y otra vez como ahora que las malas pasadas del azar, los ponía frente a frente una vez más en la circunstancia menos adecuada y nada más que en su propia casa.

Malfoy Manor era un enorme y a la vez fúnebre lugar, de hermosos y antiguos muebles tallados con dedicación en fina madera, que contrastaban perfectamente con la familia que allí habitaba pero en el cual no se sentía el calor de un hogar y en cambio un aura negra reinaba en todo su interior, haciendo evidente la maldad que albergaba.

Y ahí estaría él, en algún rincón entre mortífagos, tal vez ahogándose en los gritos de Bellatrix Lestrange, la amante no planeada a la que ambos debían soportar, porque ella lo sabía.

Sabía que cuando no estaban juntos, Draco era devorado por aquella vil mujer que lentamente lo consumía y de paso a ella, imaginando la tortura que debía estar padeciendo aunque al principio hubiera querido mandar todo al carajo para no sentir tal desesperación.

Y es que luego de descubrir que esta era la misión encomendada por la Orden, no tuvo más remedio que asumirlo con madurez, recordándose a sí misma que no debía ser egoísta y que por el bien de todos, debía compartir su amor con alguien más.

Sin embargo, todo aquello la atormentaba a veces en sus sueños, recordándole que aunque quisiera salvarlo de las garras de la misma muerte, Draco debía exponerse y fingir amar a aquella que lo amaba y que además era la mano derecha del peor mal que había pasado por el mundo. Bien había dicho Dumbledore esa vez en que les había recordado a todos las razones para asumir aquel riesgo, resaltando lo único y valioso de tener a Bellatrix Lestrange comiendo de la mano de uno de los suyos, aunque los sacrificados hubieran tenido que ser ambos.

Hermione había asumido de buena manera que la situación que padecía, era una realidad con la que debía aprender a vivir y no era masoquista, pero sabía que el que Draco compartiera el lecho de aquella asesina, era la manera de asegurarse de seguir vivo mientras recogía información útil a la Orden, no obstante, lo que ignoraba era que la verdadera razón de este sacrificio de ambos no era otra que su propia seguridad, pues Bellatrix Lestrange tenía cazada una guerra personal con la castaña.

Y mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión con sus manos atadas fuertemente a su espalda, seguida de sus amigos y una gran escolta, solo podía pensar en la última vez que lo había visto.

Ambos yacían abrazados sobre la suavidad de las sábanas que los había acogido en una de las tantas demostraciones físicas de su amor.

El cuerpo desnudo de Hermione descansaba parcialmente sobre el de Draco que utilizando una de sus manos, jugueteaba con sus rizos distraídamente, mientras con la otra, acariciaba suavemente la espalda de la chica de arriba a abajo, tratando de disipar el dolor que sentirían minutos después, cuando tuviera lugar la partida.

Esta era su despedida y el frío invernal que tenía lugar dentro de sus corazones, hacía que les fuera mucho más difícil separarse, porque esta vez seria por tiempo indefinido, pues a diferencia de las anteriores misiones de Draco como informante y miembro activo de la Orden, esta estaba enmarcada justamente en el inicio mismo de la segunda guerra mágica.

Y a ella le dolía como el demonio porque lo amaba y lo añoraba a cada momento.

Lo había descubierto en un intento por negarse a sí misma sus sentimientos, justificando el que no podía enamorarse de alguien que le había hecho tanto daño a través de los años, mucho menos si era un declarado miembro del ejército del mal —lo cual en realidad jamás fue cierto.

—Pronto tendrás que marcharte con ella —Hermione había levantado su rostro para fijar los ojos en la mirada de Draco y poder conocer un poco sus sentimientos al respecto.

—Quisiera no tener que pensar en eso justo ahora.

—Pero es algo que no nos podemos negar —la voz de la castaña denotaba nostalgia —aunque no quiera aceptarlo, pronto volverás a ser de ella y sus manos sucias, borrarán mis caricias de tu piel.

Draco tomó el rostro de la chica con una de sus manos y con suavidad acarició su mejilla —Nada, óyeme bien, nada podrá borrar de mi ser, las huellas que tú has dejado ahí —sus ojos febriles no cedieron ni un instante —porque te grabaste en mi alma a fuego y eso ni siquiera ella puede robármelo.

—Lo sé —dijo bajando la mirada —pero también sé que ella te ama y no estará satisfecha hasta que estés a su lado para siempre.

Suavemente la ayudó a colocarse a horcadas sobre él, posando sus manos en las caderas de ella —Y yo no descansaré hasta destruirla por completo y hacer que tú y yo estemos juntos al fin, sin impedimentos —la miró fijamente, tan vulnerable y a la vez poderosamente hermosa sobre él —te amo Hermione Granger y te prometo que regresaré por ti, para no separarnos más.

Y entonces ella lo besó.

Lo besó como si no hubiera un mañana y como si esa despedida fuera para siempre, buscando preservar en sus labios y en su piel, ese aroma de menta y sudor que solamente le pertenecía a él y en su memoria, la imagen de sus ojos grises cual cielo de tormenta, que ahora la miraban con deseo y la consumían incesantes, justamente minutos antes de que unieran sus cuerpos y sus corazones en un solo palpitar.

Un hermoso recuerdo para un amargo momento como el que estaba por tener lugar ahora en uno de los enormes salones de la morada de su amado.

* * *

—Pero miren ¿Qué tenemos aquí? —La mirada perturbada de Bellatrix recorría a cada uno de los chicos, reconociendo sus facciones y sus aromas —un encantador y enorme regalo de San Valentín.

Draco sintió que sus piernas fallaban a ver la cabellera castaña de Hermione llegar al salón que anteriormente utilizaba su madre para tomar el té con su círculo de amigas.

 _Y a fin de cuentas ¿Qué hacia ella ahí?_

Se suponía que estuviera buscando horrocruxes o en un lugar seguro, muy alejado de la propia morada del mal, pero en cambio de lo que quisiera y creyera, allí estaba ella tratando de parecer impasible aun cuando él sabía que su corazón latía a mil con aquel súbito encuentro.

La pequeña sala estaba llena de personas, todas seguidoras de Voldemort, entre las cuales por supuesto estaba en pleno su propia familia.

—¿Qué diablos le pasó en la cara? —preguntó Bellatrix a uno de los carroñeros, señalando el rostro de Harry.

—No lo sabemos —el sujeto dio un paso adelante —cuando lo encontramos, ya se veía así.

—Ya veo —ronroneó la mujer paseándose por el salón como un sigiloso felino —¿Están seguros?

—No tendíamos porque mentirte —contestó el carroñero con temor frente a la mirada que le arrojó la mujer.

—Veamos —dijo rodeando a Harry, examinando sus facciones y el lugar donde debía estar su cicatriz —¿No será que te hechizaron? —su sonrisa malévola iba y venía de Harry a Hermione con el fin de persuadirlos a hablar.

—No sé de qué hablas —contestó Harry.

—Bueno —se alejó de él, acercándose a Hermione —tal vez ella si lo sepa.

Draco se tensó de inmediato aunque tuvo que contenerse de llegar a demostrarlo, sin embargo, fue la valentía de Hermione la que le ayudó a mantenerse aparentemente impasible.

—Quiero quedarme a solas con ella —anunció a los presentes.

—¿Y qué se supone que hagamos con estos? —preguntó Lucius con impaciencia —sabes bien que Potter es la prioridad y no veo porque perder el tiempo con esta _sangre sucia_ —escupió con repulsión —deberíamos llamar al Señor Oscuro.

—¿Acaso quieres morir Lucius? —la mirada enferma de Bellatrix se posó en el patriarca Malfoy —si lo llamamos y no es Potter, no nos perdonará.

Lucius evidentemente fastidiado guardó silencio.

—Entonces ¿Estás o no seguro de que el desfigurado es Potter? —le devolvió Bellatrix una vez más.

—Pues… —dudó —si está con la sangre sucia debe de serlo, además está este otro —señaló a Ron —los traidores a la sangre Weasley siempre han permanecido de su lado.

Bellatrix se paseó de un lado a otro.

—No me convenzo aun, así que ella y yo —miró maliciosamente a Hermione —tendremos una breve conversación de mujeres —concluyó, indicando a todos que salieran de la sala menos a alguien a quien detuvo tomando sutilmente su mano —tu no querido —Draco frenó su andar, que había sido lento pues no pensaba dejarlas a solas de todas maneras —quiero que seas testigo de cómo sangran los impuros.

A Draco se le heló la sangre, ante el tono frio y despiadado con el que su tía —y amante— se dirigió a él, pues muy en el fondo pudo sentir que las razones que la habían hecho invitarlo a quedarse, iban más allá de lo que él imaginaba e incluso que podían significar que de alguna manera ella sospechaba algo, acerca de ambos.

Hermione tan solo observaba aquella interacción entre Draco y Bellatrix, sintiendo en su interior unas irremediables ansias de arrancarle la cabeza a aquella odiosa mujer causante de sus desvelos y de tantas desventuras para muchas personas.

—Ahora vas a decirme la verdad pequeña zorra —se acercó a la castaña que seguía de pie con las manos atadas y con disimulo percibió su aroma —¿Es o no es Harry Potter quien venía contigo?

—Averígualo por ti misma —contestó la chica con desprecio, tratando de no ver a Draco que estaba a un costado del salón, muy cerca de ella.

—Pues si no quieres hablar por las buenas lo harás por las malas ¡ _Crucio_! —pronunció con placer mientras una vulnerable Hermione empezaba a retorcerse de dolor en la fina alfombra a los pies de Draco.

Esto era demasiado para él y ahora mismo se debatía entre la responsabilidad de continuar ejerciendo su papel de mortífago despiadado o correr a auxiliar al amor de su vida, aun cuando todo lo que había tenido que soportar se fuera al demonio.

Pero había sido todo por ella y era ilógico que no hiciera nada.

Así que en un rápido movimiento de su varita desarmó a Bellatrix que con ojos desorbitados lo miró fijamente.

 _A la mierda con la misión._

 _A la mierda con la Orden del Fénix._

 _A la mierda con Voldemort._

El daño estaba hecho y ya no había marcha atrás.

—¿Qué se supone que haces? —preguntó una histérica Bellatrix.

—Lo que debí hacer hace mucho —contestó el rubio acercándose a Hermione para ayudarla a ponerse de pie y liberar sus manos de las ataduras que le habían colocado sus captores.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó sin dejar de apuntarle a su tía.

—Lo estoy, no te preocupes —Hermione sentía como si un millón de cuchillos la hubieran atravesado al tiempo, pero trató de mantenerse fuerte para él.

—Así que de esta manera son las cosas —Bellatrix no se había movido de su lugar.

—Las cosas son como deben ser —Draco puso a Hermione tras de él, mientras se aproximaba a la varita de su tía que permanecía en el suelo, para luego entregarla a la castaña.

—Por fin descubro a quien le pertenece el asqueroso aroma en tu ropa —dijo con desprecio —sabía que veías a alguien pero ¿A una impura? Que bajo has caído querido sobrino.

—Tu hipocresía no tiene límites —agregó Hermione sosteniendo con una mano su estómago adolorido y con la otra la varita que se resistía a ser dominada.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a dirigirme la palabra maldita sangre sucia?! Y aún más ¡A apuntarme con mi propia varita! —Bellatrix se abalanzó peligrosamente sobre Hermione siendo detenida por la varita de Draco justo sobre su garganta.

—Si te acercas un paso más a ella, te juro que te mato aquí y ahora —los ojos grises de Draco dejaban ver a través de las rubias y largas pestañas, el desprecio con el que se dirigía a su tía.

—¿Pero qué pasa contigo? —con gesto dolido, Bellatrix se fijó en Draco —¿Es que acaso dejaste de amarme?

Sin ceder un ápice y aun apuntando a la garganta de su amante, Draco escupió las palabras —Yo no te amo y nunca lo he hecho.

—¡Mientes! —la desesperación de la mujer empezó a hacerse evidente en su rostro.

—¿Tú crees?

—Draco, déjalo ya —le dijo Hermione —debemos irnos o vendrán por nosotros.

Una carcajada sonora se escuchó en el salón.

—Mírate —la sonrisa malévola se extendió por el rostro que hace unos segundos denotaba angustia —¿Acaso piensas que eres mejor que yo querido? No eres más que un mortífago, un servidor del Señor Oscuro ¿O es que olvidas lo que significa la marca en tu antebrazo?

Draco dudó por un segundo si Hermione merecía atarse a alguien como él.

—Tu y yo estamos cortados con la misma tijera y si te arrepientes en este instante, te aseguro que te perdonaré y haremos de cuenta que nada ha pasado, pero eso si —señaló a Hermione —serás tú mismo quien la mate —le sonrió con frialdad —sabes que puedo darte el mundo si lo deseas mi amor.

—Maldita loca —Hermione se puso al lado de Draco apuntando a la cabeza de Bellatrix con su propia varita que le enviaba tenues descargas eléctricas por el brazo —¿A eso le llamas amarlo?

—Pronto descubrirás lo que soy capaz hacer por él —la bruja se preparó para atacar con un puñal que traía en su túnica aprovechando la distracción, pero el rubio fue más rápido.

—¡ _Desmaius_! —pronunció y el cuerpo aturdido de la mortífaga cayó al piso al instante —Antes tú descubrirás lo que yo soy capaz de hacer por ella.

* * *

Las olas del mar se disolvían suavemente al llegar a la orilla, trayendo consigo un aroma a sal y a libertad que era reconfortante.

La cabaña emanaba tranquilidad y estaba provista de lo necesario para poder pasar en ella por lo menos algunos días.

Después de que huyeran de Malfoy Manor sanos y salvos, acompañados de más personas de las que hubieran previsto, Draco y Hermione volvían a estar juntos y en paz por lo menos de momento, aunque no por ello habían dejado de planear el siguiente movimiento con el que contribuirían a derrocar a Voldemort, ahora que todo había dado un vuelco inesperado.

—Debe estar en su bóveda en Gringotts —anunció el rubio a Harry con seguridad.

—¿Estás seguro? —el elegido le dirigió una mirada profunda a Malfoy.

—Completamente —contestó —aunque la verdad no sé qué tipo de objeto podría ser.

—Ese no es un problema —agregó Ron —Harry sabrá lo que es cuando esté cerca de él —aseguró —la verdadera dificultad está en…

—Entrar a la bóveda —completó Luna por él.

—¡Exacto! —la respaldó.

—En realidad —dijo Hermione —eso tampoco es un problema.

Todos dirigieron su mirada a la castaña que sostenía una hebra de cabello negro entre sus dedos.

—Es de Bellatrix —dijo —y también está esto —levantó la varita y todos comprendieron cuál era su plan.

—Tienes que estar bromeando —le dijo Ron.

—¿Es en serio Hermione? —preguntó Dean.

—Claro que lo es.

—¡De ninguna manera! —Un exaltado Draco se levantó de golpe de su silla —¿Acaso quieres que te maten?

—Sabes tan bien como yo que es la única manera de hacerlo —rebatió.

—¡Es demasiado arriesgado y no pienso permitirlo!

—¡Pues yo no te estoy pidiendo permiso!

Ambos se miraban desafiantemente.

—¡Oigan! —dijo Harry llamando la atención de ambos— aún seguimos aquí.

—¿Es su primera pelea como novios? —preguntó Luna ignorando que todos los presentes habían puesto sus ojos en blanco mientras Fleur sonreía divertida con las ocurrencias de la rubia.

—Entonces, como ha quedado claro que Hermione ha tomado una decisión y no piensa cambiarla —enfatizó el elegido viendo al rubio —¿Cuándo lo haremos?

—Mañana mismo —dijo incitando a Draco con la mirada, a que le contradijera —ahora es justo que todos vayamos a descansar un poco.

* * *

—¿Por qué demonios tienes que jugar a ser la heroína todo el tiempo? —un muy cabreado Draco paseaba por la habitación como una fiera encerrada.

—No juego a ser ninguna heroína —le contestó la castaña pacientemente —solo quiero contribuir al fin de esta guerra.

—Esa no es tu misión, es la de Potter y tú no tienes por qué cargar con ella.

—Draco —Hermione se acercó y lo abrazó por detrás —no espero que me apoyes pero por lo menos me gustaría que lo entendieras —se aferró a su espalda dejando que sus fosas nasales se inundaran con el masculino aroma que despedía —Harry es mi mejor amigo y tengo el deber de ayudarlo hasta donde pueda.

El rubio dio la vuelta y ambos quedaron viéndose a los ojos —Lo sé y es precisamente eso lo que me molesta, porque el maldito te está poniendo en riesgo y no puedo permitírselo.

—Sabes que no lo hace adrede y que siempre ha sido mi decisión acompañarlo en toda esta travesía.

—También lo sé y aunque admiro tu coraje y tu valentía —acarició su mejilla —odio lo terca y obstinada que puedes llegar a ser Granger.

—Estoy segura de que eso fue algo que sin duda te atrajo de mí —le dijo pícaramente acariciando su cabello con los dedos.

—Creo que eres verdaderamente repelente —una de las manos del rubio empezó a introducirse bajo la blusa de la chica.

—Y tú extremadamente arrogante —ella acarició con parsimonia su pecho.

—¿Una sabelotodo insufrible? —la blusa ya empezaba a salir por la cabeza de la chica.

—¿Un increíble hurón botador? —la ropa del rubio también había empezado a estorbar.

Y justo antes de que ambos se sumieran en un apasionado beso, Draco recordó que precisamente esa mañana había estado en su cama con Bellatrix Lestrange y se detuvo.

—¿Qué pasa? —Hermione lo miraba atentamente a través de las largas pestañas.

—No creo que merezca algo como esto.

Los ojos del rubio se posaron más allá de la castaña, tratando de ocultarle la rabia que le producía el que su tía le estuviera arruinando el momento —Draco, mírame —Hermione tomó el rostro pálido entre sus manos —no hay nada de lo que tengas que avergonzarte.

La miró de nuevo pero guardó silencio y ella continuó.

—Yo amo todo lo que eres y aún más la valentía con la que enfrentaste todo esto —acarició sus mejillas —no te voy a mentir diciéndote que para mí fue fácil tener que compartirte, pero tú eres el hombre de mi vida y tenerte aquí conmigo ahora y saber que me amas es más que suficiente para dejar el resto atrás.

El corazón de Draco había empezado a palpitar con fuerza.

—No me importa tu pasado, ni las cosas que has tenido que hacer —lo miró con ternura —lo que en verdad me importa es lo que estamos viviendo y el saber que nos pertenecemos el uno al otro —tomó su mano —eso nadie podrá cambiarlo —sonrió —ni Merlín aunque quisiera.

Las palabras de Hermione renovaron el deseo desesperado que podía verse en los ojos del rubio y como si todo fuera demasiado lejano, empezó a devorar con la mirada y con el tacto, el hermoso cuerpo y la cremosa piel de su mujer.

—Solo tuyo —aferró sus manos al trasero de la chica.

—Solo mío —volvió a besarlo, mientras él la cargó y ella le rodeó las caderas con sus piernas.

En esa posición se besaron sin prisas antes de aterrizar sobre la cama, en la que Hermione se puso a horcadas sobre él como la última vez, incitándolo a acariciarla con las manos y luego con los labios, haciendo que ambos olvidaran por completo que fuera de esas cuatro paredes, el mundo se consumía en llamas.

Draco sentía que estar dentro de ella era alcanzar la gloria y sentirla moverse al compás de sus aceleradas respiraciones era la mejor manera de dejar atrás todo lo que había tenido que soportar. Verla tan hermosa sobre él, tomando el control de la situación, le hacía darse cuenta de que ella era lo que él deseaba para el resto de sus días y que todo lo que había hecho y lo que le faltaba por hacer era nada comparado con el dolor que sentiría de llegar a perderla.

Esa mata de rizos castaños y mirada de miel se había convertido en su más preciado tesoro y lucharía hasta la muerte por hacerla feliz.

Las manos de la castaña se deslizaron por las piernas del rubio como apoyo para sus movimientos que cada vez eran más rápidos y lograban sacar de ambos, angustiosos pero satisfactorios gemidos de placer que se prolongaron hasta que juntos alcanzaron la cumbre.

Una cansada pero feliz Hermione se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo perlado en sudor de Draco, quien aun sin salir de ella se aferró a su abrazo, permitiéndole escuchar el latido acelerado de su corazón que poco a poco empezaba a acompasarse.

Así se mantuvieron por algunos minutos más, antes de que ella levantara su rostro y fijara sus ojos en los de él, llenándose de la imagen tentadora y hermosa que representaba y recordándose a sí misma la promesa que en una ocasión similar a esta, le había hecho y que ahora estaba empezando a cumplir.

 _Te amo Hermione Granger y te prometo que regresaré por ti, para no separarnos más._

La castaña sonrió ante la evidente contrariedad del rubio que permaneció en silencio solamente observándola.

—Feliz día de san Valentín Draco Malfoy —le dijo y justo antes de que volviera a acomodarse en su pecho él le sonrió y la besó de nuevo, pensando en lo bien que estaba terminando aquel día que había tenido un inicio sombrío.

* * *

En algún lugar oscuro de Malfoy Manor, Bellatrix Lestrange torturaba sin piedad a uno de los suyos, mientras renegaba de la mala pasada que le acababan de jugar, jurando y perjurando que encontraría a los culpables de su desaire y les haría pagar con sangre su desplante.

—Esto recién empieza Draco Malfoy —el cuerpo que se retorcía a sus pies, no lograba distinguir la fantasía de la realidad —tú y tu sangre sucia van a suplicarme que los mate y justo cuando llegue el momento, serás tú mismo el que lo haga —apuntó con una varita que no era la suya, en dirección al bulto que estaba en el suelo — _¡Avada Kedavra!_

El rayo verde se impactó directo en el desgraciado, que en posición fetal se quedó sobre el frío mármol, mientras una carcajada aterradora resonó en el salón.

—Veamos ¿Por dónde he de empezar?

* * *

Tengo que decir que el reducido tiempo que me deja el trabajo, no me dio para hacer algo muchísimo más dedicado. El reto fue un poco difícil para mí porque Bellatrix no es un personaje que me gustó combinar con Draco y Hermione y sin embargo, hice lo que pude.

La idea del foro era fantástica y verdaderamente espero haberme ceñido adecuadamente a las reglas.

¡Abrazos poliamorosos!

Gizz


End file.
